Fragile heart?
by Fire and Starlight
Summary: I knew I shouldn't have trusted him, and now Sabrina is dead. I took a trip to Italy, and never expected to find something else.
1. Chapter 1

"Aria run!" shouted Sabrina.

I ran as fast I could trying to escape the murderer, if only I didn't trust him.

*Earlier*

 _"So are you going to her party tonight?" asked Sabrina._

 _"I don't know," I replied, to memorized by the hot cutie that was talking to one of his friends._

 _"I heard Harrison Tayler is going to be there," said Sabrina. "The new kid."_

 _Harrison Tayler was the new kid. When he stepped into the school for the very first time, I fell in love with him. He was handsome, with blue memorizing eyes. With brown hair, and his cute smile. I don't know how I fell in love with him, was it his eyes that you could get lost in? Or was it his dimples? I don't know._

 _Sabina and I discussed about the party._

 _"I'll see you at seven," Sabina said, walking to her house._

 _"Bye."_

 _My phone ring and saw that it was a private caller._

 _"Hello?" I said, worried._

 _"Stay away from him. He is dangerous."_

 _"Who are you?" I inquired._

"I am trying to save your life."

The voice hang up and I sighed. If only I taken the voice's advice and stay away.

I got dressed in a black dress and some black high-heels. I was planning to get drunk tonight.

I drove to Harmony's party.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," commented Harmony. "I never thought I would see you in a dress."

Someone laughed close by. "I could it was second grade,'' sneered Shana. "When you looked like a clown."

I walk away and got myself some champagne where I bump into Harrison.

He flashed his smile and couldn't help but fawn over him.

"What's your name, princess?" He flirted.

"Ricky Aria Mellark but my friends call me Aria," I replied.

We talked and talked until he said, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Before I could answer yes, a scream was heard.

I look at who it was and it was Harmony on the ground not moving. Her green eyes fluttered open for a sec then close, taking a deep breath and not breathing again.

"So do you?" He asked, right at my side.

"Yes."

He led me into the forest and pushed me on the grade.

"Aria run!" Someone shouted it was Sabrina.

"He is dangerous."

I knew I shouldn't told him about my deepest darkest secrets, or should have trusted him.

*Now*

I huffed and puffed trying to run away from the monster.

I heard a short scream and the beast howled and ran away. I ran back and saw Sabrina dead on the ground. I screamed at the sight of Sabrina's body not moving or breathing.

* * *

The end. It is a new story. How did you like it? Please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not sure where I am going with this story now. It's a short story with 15-20 chapters but we shall** **see.**

* * *

Four months later

* * *

I woke up, with sweat on my sheets. It was the same one ever since that night. I keep seeing a demon or a werewolf killing Sabrina. It's been four months ago.

"You feeling alright?" Demand Mum.

"Yes," I lied. "No nightmares." That was also a lie, but I lie everyday saying I'm OK and I don't miss her at all. But I do everyday.

"You sure you want to go to Italy?" Ask Mum, "I could always cancel your flight."

I rolled my eyes. "I am eighteen not six. I don't need a babysitter." I snapped.

"Ricky, I know," Mum calmly told me.

"It's Aria," I corrected. She keeps forgetting that I go by Aria now.

"You'll always be Ricky to me," Mum said. "Follow your heart and you're flight leaves in an hour."

"Holy shit," I said, hurrying to get dress. I been studying for Italy, and got dress in black shorts and light blue shirt. I grab my luggage and drove away.

"Aria don't," someone said and I saw her. Sabrina was sitting next to me. "You're not real."

I kept my eyes on the road, blasting the radio up. I drum my fingers on the wheel while waiting for the light to change, hoping to get Sabrina out of my head. It's just an hallucination, Sabrina is dead and she won't be coming back. Dr. Heart said that it's normal to feel scared after the terrible loss, but seriously nothing will change.

My phone rang, scaring me that I almost hit the van ahead of me.

"Hello?" I said, pressing the gas and cruised down the highway.

"Did you think you would get rid of me that often. I know your secret, Ricky. You owe me for saving your life... Go to Italy, but stay away from people. I heard that Harrison Tayler is hanging there. Remember do not trust no one."

My secret... No one could know about it. I sighed before I answered, "What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" the voice whispered, the voice sounding amused through the phone.

"You're just blackmailing me."

"Ricky Aria Mellark. I know things... certain things that can put you down... all it takes is to press on little button... and everything you had done, every mistake you made we be shown and your reputation will be ruined," the voice purred.

The voice hanged up on me and it left me in shivers even though it was only eighty degrees. The hot sun blazed down on me as I pounded my fingers on the steering wheel. Traffic was slow and my flight was leaving in forty-five minutes and I still had to check through security.

I parked my car into the garage and grabbed my luggage from the trunk. I ran inside the airport and checked in.

I handed over my plane ticket and found a seat and put on my headphones and jammed to my music. After all, it was going to be a long flight. Eleven hours to kill.

* * *

 **The end sorry for the long wait. I had this chapter written when I posted the first chapter but I never got around to it. It's summer vacation for me and updates will hopefully becoming every other week**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter was accidental, I never thought I would write it so soon. I originally planned to have it later but it did not turned out this way. I want to finish a story so bare with me while I slowly lose my mind. Once I finish this story I will move on with it and write the chapter for Fairy-tale. (Almost done with reaping, finally)**

 **Also, thank goodness this is fanfiction because in this fanfiction Anne Frank mysteriously disappeared.**

* * *

Mysterious caller POV

* * *

I smirked as I emailed my partner it was time. Soon, little miss Ricky Aria Mellark would check her email and see a nontification from Harrison Tayler and No Name. Ricky Aria Mellark, what a strange name especially the Aria part.

"Z, they're about to land, you better hurry," my partner, B screamed from the next room.

"She got the prisoners?" I asked.

B nodded and he rolled his wheelchair over to my room, hacking into our target's account and switching her name to Chloe Belle Walker and her birthday to June 4th, 1987. It was just small changes and Ricky would soon noticed the change on her account when she arrives at her hotel.

She was the mysterious owner of the association, no one that worked for her knew her real name or appearance. She goes by A.D or just A for short but she is the boss. Piss her off and she would set fire to the whole city.

"Well, well, well," A.D strutted into the room. All eyes resided on her and she saw the cameras that were set on following Ricky. "Any news on Mellark?"

Everyone just stared at her until she chose me and I gulped. She was the reason she chose me to be in the association due to my hacking skills that were going away in the orphanage. I had a skill with hacking into things, I don't know why but it just came naturally to me. My parents probably were hackers also but I had no idea if they were since there was no records on them.

"Not really... She is leaving the airport in fifteen minutes," I told her. I chewed on my bottom lip awaiting her response.

"Good," she purred. "Now toss these prisoners in the closet."

I stepped forward and dragged the prisoners away into the closet that was filled with other prisoners. I looked at those startling blue eyes who had faked her death four months ago, leaving her friends and family devastated including her best friend.

* * *

Aria POV

* * *

I looked out and saw nothing but circles on the ground. I finished reading Treasure Island once more and I was jet lagged. Switching flights just to go to Italy. Italy was my first stop around the world, and after I was done with Italy, I was going to the Netherlands. After reading about Anne Frank's diary once more, I decided to visit the secret Annex seeing for myself of what she had lived through. It was a shame that her life was cut so young after dying of typhus reaching the age sixteen in Bergen-Belsen before it was liberated by the United Kingdom and Canada.

I yawned as I stepped out of the airport. The sun blinded me instantly as I stepped out. I put on my sunglasses and walked around. There was a few attractions, I always wanted to see the coliseum and other ancient history in Italy.

I waved my hand around rather silly. A cab parked in front of me. "Dove perdere?"

Shit, Italian. I was horrible at Italian. "Er... Volterra," I muttered sheepishly.

"Aw, English," the driver chuckled.

I hopped it and looked at my phone. I saw two email nonfictions. The first one was from somebody that I probably knew but forgot who the person was, and the second person was from him.

Harrison Tayler.

Why did he made a pathetic excuse to email me as if he had no idea what happened four months ago and he manage to forget what happened that dreadfully night. It was a massacre, killing five innocent girls, leaving the town shaken up. I left the party and at school hearing about the murders at Harmony's party killing Harmony, Sabrina, Vivian, Charlotte, and Annie. The murder left only two girls in the hospital in a coma. They still had not waken up, leaving both of them paralyzed from the waist down and one with amnesia. I visited them a few times a week but stopped but there was like a pattern of the massacre.

Four months, I gone mute for the time being and seeing Sabrina everywhere I went. It was enough to drive me insane. My therapist urged me to take a trip around the world, mum and dad reluctantly agreed that I was allowed to take a world tour by myself as long as I checked in everyday. They hoped that after my world tour, I would be back to normal. How normal did I had to get? Enough to forget about massacre and finding Sabrina's' body dead right in front of me. It was hard to forget when I lived in the town hearing rumors about it.

The police had deemed me off as crazy and shipped me off to a mental asylum. My parents fought over me and took me to a therapist. I tried to forget his face and the pain he brought me. After that night, he just disappeared without leaving a trace and made me wonder if it was all but a dream. I deleted his email without no hesitance and opened the mysterious email from one of my friends that recently got in contact with me.

 _Your secret is still at risk. Harrison Tayler is currently in Volterra. I'm back bitch, and you better listen to me or your secret will get out~ B_

I gulped at the threat and deleted the email. It was just a prank, someone is just trying to scare me with it. No one knows my secret right?

The cab parked at the hotel I was staying at and handed him the cash. I entered the hotel and tomorrow my real adventure was about to begin.

* * *

 **Wow, longest chapter I ever written for this story. Anyways, see you next time. Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Anne Frank POV

* * *

My family was dead and they believed I was while in fact I wasn't, I turned into an undead creature. Seventy years ago at age fifteen almost sixteen dying of typhus, I was bitten by a vampire. The vampire had black eyes and took me into a cave nearby. Everyone had thought I had died in Bergen-Belsen of typhus shortly after Margot shortly died of it. I was so sick at the time and I did not remember seeing Margot in those last few days she was alive.

I did not known what had become of my family until I escaped the vampire and found my dad heading back to where we were hiding for twenty-five months before we were revealed by the Gestapo. I knew nothing about the Van Pels' family or there fate mostly like they were dead while I trudged on being an undead creature. I missed Peter dearly.

As I ran trying to get back into the shadows so the humans don't recognize me or getting killed by the Volturi which is possible even though I was a guard, I ran into a woman who was shocked for a second.

"Anne-Anne Frank?" She whispered as she took a look at me. "Forgive me, I must be having another delusion again..."

I ran off before she could say anything else.

* * *

Aria POV

* * *

I stammered as I saw a look a like of Anne Frank who I was just reading about. It was impossible, she would be dead. Anne was long deceased and died during world war two.

The war, my ancestors died in.

I could hear Dr. Heart's insufferable whisperings and she gently reassured me there was nothing wrong, I knew delusions were side effects and yet I knew I was crazy even though others thought I was a weak minded teenager who lost her best friend from a tragic accident.

I felt like I swallowed a boulder since that was how bad the bad feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. The sun burned up the sidewalk quickly than I could say, "Italy" and the ignorant person I was thought it was the medication I forgot to take after waking up so late and in a rush to get to the tour that was shown to the oldest part of Volterra, Italy but it was probably my curiosity.

The common saying, curiosity killed the cat which was kinda reckless for me to do. I was the reckless child since I jumped into a burning apartment saying that I had to save a cat while in fact I just wanted to hop into a fireman's arms and be carried, I was seven. I wasn't thinking it through since I got a prosthetic foot since the embers caught my leg on fire and burned it to cinders. The first stupid accident I ever done.

I followed the tour inside not transfixed by the supposedly beautiful woman who was the tour guide today talked about everything in the castle, I paid attention to some of the paintings. I was a sucker for pictures that had a tragic meaning to it like I was experiencing it when the painter was painting it.

I quickly ran towards the group the best of my ability. I couldn't run since the prosthetic foot didn't feel right anymore, I out grew it in I was fifteen but sadly there was not a lot of money to buy my upgraded prosthetic foot. I was always teased about the metal foot that was attached to my knee but I grew attached to it three weeks later after getting used to the shock that my lower leg was gone. The only reason why I ran so fast that night, I was wearing knee high boots that hidden my metal limb.

I kept behind the crowd careful to keep my foot hidden from view just in case someone curiously sees it and asked the same question along with pity laced into it.

"Heidi," someone greeted as we past them. "They smell delicious.. But I'll take this is one for a little more private tour and gets to see more than them." He crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Of course," Heidi whispered, lushly before the man pulled my arm gently towards another direction.

I looked to see if one of them noticed but hadn't. All of them were still batting an eye on Heidi and didn't notice.

I heard many screams as the person and I turned a corner and I immediately tensed up. I wasn't hearing things even though I sometimes could hear them, I mostly saw things that no one else could see. For instance, I saw the house covered in blood as I went back to Harmony's place even though there was no blood anywhere.

It was just my crazy delusions.

Once the screamings stopped, the person and I headed towards of where the screaming began at. I looked on the side as soon as we entered the room and saw bodies covered in blood disposited on the side and I looked away and saw three pairs of red eyes looking right at me.

* * *

 **I finished this chapter yay in between reading We Three Kings, I'm obsessed with it. Many mysterious are getting unraveled and there's still many such as the demon, the blackmailer, mysterious person locked up, etc. Expect more reading material soon since I have a tub full of writing muse because of the vacation I took.**

 **Please leave a review,**

 **Fire**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all before I begin with the chapter or chapters today, I would like to thank you all for some support and here's chapter five. I want to finish this story so I could start once more on Fairy-tale or H2O. There will only be 10 chapters max, since I'm getting bored of it.**

* * *

Three pairs of crimson red eyes stared upon me as I looked at them. I felt a mysterious tug in my chest saying I should trust them and give them everything. If there was one thing that bitch of demon taught me was that supernatural is real. I was so ignorant and those late nights watching Supernatural and fan-girl over Dean many times kinda paid off as soon I entered the nightmare that changed my life forever. The massacre. The night that left me scared forever and afraid of many things including my own shadow before I snapped out of it.

I felt love and to tell these strangers everything but my walls I built up wouldn't let me. The walls that chased everyone away including Chloe and Rebecca, my friends who tries to open up with me.

"What's your name, bellissimo?" the dark-haired that looked like a raven asked.

My name? What was my name? I panicked for a few minutes after staring at these breathtaking men before I found my answer. "Aria Mellark... And you are?"

"I'm Aro and the one on my right is Marcus and the one on my left is Caius," Aro introduced.

I bit my tongue from asking another question. I was too curious for my own good and probably am a danger magnet since everyone who I opened up to got hurt or either died.

Especially that dealt with my secret and worse someone knows it.

I paled drastically as I thought about it. I realized that these men wanted to know about why I paled drastically but I couldn't tell anyone the truth. The secret means a lot and I would be really in trouble.

"Are you okay, mia amore?" Caius asked, "You're looking a little pale."

"If you excuse me... I have to go," I whispered the last bit before I turn and ran.

The red eyes looked familiar but for some odd reason I couldn't place it before I actually figured it out.

 _"Do you believe in monsters?" Harrison asked, his blue eyes staring into my chocolate eyes._

 _"Like what?" I inquired, flirting with him._

 _"Vampires and such," Harrison said._

 _I laughed, "No."_

 _"Shame," Harrisone muttered._

That was the last time I talked to him like he was my friend before he came chose to murder people at the party. The last time I spoke to him, the last time I was normal. Normal, such a stupid word.

I exited the castle for some odd reason and sat down at the fountain to think it over.

Vampires were real, demons were real.

My phone ringed in my pocket before I had time to look up.

 _Bitch, I warned you that he was there and now I'm not going to help you~B_

When I looked I saw the familiar blue eyes that I knew instantly who it was.

Harrison Tayler.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, Ricky Aria Mellark, did you miss me?" Harrison smiled.

"No," I wanted to scream but he kept his grip on me and I didn't had time to move before he took me somewhere.

"It's your turn to pay for what you done," he hissed.

Harrison carried me to an abandoned place near the castle where I just left. I stared at him wondering of who I once knew. When I met him was that just an act?

He grabbed a knife from nearby and cut off the strap to my prosthetic leg and it dropped to the floor. Feeling the empty loss of it, I began screeching and clawing my nails at him.

"Stop that," he hissed. "Stop it, Chloe Belle Walker."

"How dare you call me that."

"That's your name isn't it?"

I froze. Chloe Belle Walker, my real name. The one I haven't used for years. The only that resulted in my parent's death before the Mellarks adopted me.

He pulled my hair and started scalping it with his knife that he had in his hand. By the time he was done with it, I had a wild like hair that stuck up everywhere.

"Give up."

Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

With the Kings

* * *

"Where is she?" Caius hissed.

"Calm yourself brother," Marcus whispered.

"I have no idea where she went. I only knew her name," Aro told them.

"Send the Elite guard," Caius said.

Aro rolled his eyes at his response.

They would wait a few hours and then send the guard.

* * *

B stared at the screen that was showing Harrison and Ricky together alone in the house. It was Ricky's part of being so careless while being in Volterra. Hadn't she warned her about Harrison being there.

B pulled up the ad that held about the fire and emailed the newspaper about the fire that happened that killed the Walkers.

Ricky's secret was bad that will most likely result in Ricky going to jail because of it. Ricky Aria Mellark also known as Chloe Belle Walker had killed her parents on purpose.

She was known as the demon child.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter because I decided it was too lame.**

* * *

A few hours passed and the Kings grew worried every passing minute even though they met her once. They send out the Elite Guard to find her and there has been no news yet.

* * *

B stared at the screen until she headed to where the prisoners were located at and grabbed the prisoner. Sabrina. Sabrina faked her death and released her.

* * *

The elite guard soon found where Ricky was at and she was in trouble. Harrison was trying to stuff her in the fireplace, Jane used her gift on him and he screamed in pain and dropped her in the fire.

Alec quickly picked up his queen and carried and saw the missing leg Aria had. The prosthetic leg was right near the entrance but one of them broke it and the prosthetic leg was there to help her walk.

The elite guard burned down the place and took their queen to safety back at the castle.

"What happened," I asked, when I came around.

"Just a nightmare," Caius reassured her.

"A nightmare?" I asked. "My life turned into a nightmare."

"How?" Aro asked.

"Long story short. I killed my biological parents when I was five but accidently my foot turned into cinders, I had a prosthetic leg ever since. A few months ago, someone who I trusted killed people including my best friend."

"Don't leave us again," Aro whispered.

"I won't."

* * *

 **I'm so glad that this story is finally over. I thought it would be interesting but somehow sucked. I hope people enjoy it.**


End file.
